Castles in the Sky
by Syphon01
Summary: a castle stargate cross over where castle meet Sam and janet in a book signing and things happen


Castles in the Sky

A castle stargate fan fic

Captain Doctor Janet Fraiser was tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for her friend Captain Samantha Carter to secure her workstation.

They were taking an extended lunch break to get their favourite author Richard Castle to sign his latest best seller.

As she left for he book signing Samantha Carter totally forgot about the small alien devise she had in her pocket that SG-4 had brought back/

A devise that she has failed to even turn on after five weeks of study.

Richard Castle noticed the two attractive airforce officers enter the bookstore and take up their position at the end of the very long queue.

Ever sing he had decided to kill off the main character of his popular book series Derrick Storm he had been wondering what he would do next.

He had been seriously considering taking up an offer from the army to transfer from the New York National guard to an active duty unit with a promotion to full colonel.

Castle just knew that his publisher Gina Cowell would hate.

Just then Castle noticed that Gina had called a halt to the book signing at the designated time.

Seeing the look of disappointment to the faces of the two airforce officers he gestured to one of Gina's assistants and asked her to invite the two airforce officers to the back room for a private book signing.

Samantha Carter and Janet Fraiser were disappointed at missing the chance to meet their favourite author.

That had just turned to leave with the rest of the disappointed fans when Sam felt a tap on her shoulder and saw a young woman who whispered to them that Mr castle would like to sign their books privately before he leaves.

With smiles on their faces Sam and Janet follow the assistant into the back room not seeing the scowl on the face of Gina Cowell who had every intention of being the next Mrs Castle.

In the backroom Richard Castle welcomed the two women and said, "Captain's I know you were at the back of the line but I simply could let two people in the service of our country leave dissatisfied.

I too have served in the past but now I make do with the New Your National Guard.

Now if I could have your names and books I'll sign for you and we can all be on our way."

With this said Janet thrust her book at Castle and smiled while he signed a personalised message for her.

When it came to Samantha Carter's turn, Castle's pen decided to start to leak.

Seeing his dilemma Sam smiled and said, "Here use mine!"

And pulled her pen from her pocket.

This was where fate showed its hand and the alien device that she had in the same pocket fell from it.

Richard Castle being the gentleman he was caught the alien device, which immediately activated.

Samantha Carter's look went from embarrassment to stunned comprehension as Castle offered the alien devise back to her.

Castle smiled at Sam and returned the device saying, "You really should lock your mobile devices."

Before he signed her book and they were escorted out of the bookstore.

Samantha Carter was quiet on the drive back to Cheyenne Mountain.

Janet Fraiser knew that something was bothering Sam so she said, "Okay Sam out with it.

You've been quiet ever since Castle touched your mobile phone."

Sam turned to Janet and said, "It isn't a phone Janet and I need to talk to General Hammond once we get back.

This is an alien device that I haven been able to active for five weeks yet Castle did at first touch.

There has to be something different about Richard Castle that enabled him to use it.

Even Colonel O'Neill couldn't get this device to activate and we know he can use certain alien technologies like that alien repository of knowledge left behind by the Ancients."

General George Hammond listened to Captains Carter and Fraiser and let out a sigh.

He said I'll see what I can do but Richard Castle is a best selling author and any recall to duty will raise a lot of questions.

But I agree with both of you if he could activate this device then we need him here.

Doctor Fraiser I want the full medical and family background done on Richard Castle though if he is recalled to active duty he will have to use his real name.

Captain Carter I want you to find other alien objects that you haven't been able to activate and if we get Castle here we'll have him test them to see if he can activate them under controlled condition.

Dismissed ladies."

With this said General Hammond lifted his phone and spoke to the Airforce chief of Staff.

By the end of the day because of who he wanted to draft the matter had found its way to the desk of President Bill Clinton who after much deliberation decided to order Richard Castle returned to active duty.

He also wondered if he could get Castle to sign a couple of books for Hillary and Chelsea.

Richard Castle stared at the recall orders that had been delivered to his lawyer earlier that day.

They still had his promotion to full colonel but his permanent duty station was listed as the Cheyenne Mountain Complex.

Castle wondered what on Earth was an army Armoured Cavalry officer was going to be doing in the middle of a mountain.

But his recall orders had been signed off by none other than the president of the United States.

Castle made a note to send the signed books to the president that he had requested in a side note.

Perhaps this will appease his publisher Black Pawn during his time back in uniform.

Castle started the process of moving to Colorado Springs.

He would let his mother live in the loft and he would buy a nice place in Colorado Springs.

If there was a good point to his reactivation it meant that Meredith should be able to visit Alexis more frequently as she would only have to travel a quarter of the distance.

Doctor Janet Fraiser was intrigued by Richard Castle's background.

She could trace everybody on his mother's side back ten generations but on his fathers side she had found absolutely nothing.

She had even resorted to visiting his fan sites to see if anybody knew who his father was.

As far as she was able to determine nobody knows who his real father is.

Janet decides that she is just going to have to get the answer straight from the horses mouth when he arrives.

Colonel Jack O'Neill waits at the top security point for the latest addition to Stargate Command.

He wasn't happy that another full bird colonel was being brought into Stargate Command even if he had seniority.

Furthermore to get Castle had meant letting the army have a bigger say in the program so along with Castle came a ranger battalion and a light Armoured Cavalry regiment that Castle was nominally in command of.

Jack had checked out that regiment just the other day and if truth be told he himself had wondered why they had never thought of using armoured dune buggies for reconnaissance mission through the stargate.

Sure the Armoured Cavalry regiment still reported to General Hammond but it reported to this Castle character instead of him.

On the plus side with Armoured Cavalry regiment being present meant that the stargate teams wouldn't have to walk everywhere and they would have some serious firepower to back them up.

As Jack pondered this a full bird colonel of the US army entered the Cheyenne Mountain Complex and Jack straightened his shoulders to greet the latest member of Stargate Command.

Richard Castle sits in the briefing room and listens to what he is told.

He had already signed all the non-discloser forms that are part and parcel for classified military programs.

He was slightly disappointed that he wouldn't be going through the stargate with the men he was nominally in command of anytime soon as he had a lot of tests to be done and alien technologies to assist Captain Samantha Carter with.

Then there was his other role.

He still had to write books as part of his cover story that he had moved to Colorado Springs and re-enlisted in the army as part of its public relations arm.

As he thought of this an idea popped into his head for a new character to replace Derrick Storm, Doctor Sammy Strange a brilliant scientist working with recovered alien technologies to save the earth.

The mere fact that she was so like Captain Samantha Carter was merely a coincidence in his mind.

He smiles at the thought that he will not only be paid by the army but also by his publisher Black Pawn should the Sammy Strange series be successful.

As he sat there the plot of the first Sammy Strange novel Life is Strange started to form in his mind.

Then he cast his eyes at the object of his inspiration Captain Samantha Carter USAF and he realised that she was hot and brilliant and because she was airforce and head of scientific research not part of his chain of command.

With a self-satisfied smirk on his face Castle started another plot the capture and conquest of Captain Samantha Carter.

Doctor Janet Fraiser was dismayed by the fact that Richard Castle didn't know who his father was.

Tests had shown that he was far stronger than Colonel O'Neill in what was now known as the Ancient Activation gene.

She had even gone as far to get Castle to ask his mother for his father's name but that had appeared to be a dead end.

The name had been searched and although evidence of a "Jackson Hunt" existed it was obviously an alias as "Jackson Hunt" just seemed to appear and then disappear without trace.

Still Castle was now essential to the stargate program as only he could activate some of the alien technologies that had been recovered through the stargate.

Janus wondered if it had been such a good idea to descend and have an affair with a woman from the line of Moros.

Sure Martha Rodgers had been hot and he'd enjoyed every moment with her and if there was one thing he hated about ascension was the lack of physical intimacy.

Still he knew the second evolution of their form would need assistance especially when they found Atlantis and the other secret installations he had built before he had ascended.

So he watched over his son Richard knowing that when the time came he would be the difference to the threats they would face in the future.

Daniel Jackson wakes up in a bed in the infirmary back at Stargate Command.

At first he can't remember what has happened.

He is then told that Sha're is dead, and that Teal'c killed her in order to save Daniel's life.

Daniel refuses to believe that his wife is really dead, but is taken to see her body which was taken back to the base so she could be buried according to Abydonian tradition. Daniel blames himself for not being able to save her, but he also blames Teal'c for acting too soon, believing that he could have saved her.

Colonel Richard Castle senses something and walks to Samantha Carter laboratory and located the alien devise that just seemed to be singing out to him.

Daniel is crying over Sha're's body when Castle enters the morgue with an alien devise that Samantha recognised as one that had not yet tested.

Castle then places his hand with the device on it on Sha're's body and it begins to glow.

Before long Sha're's body is enveloped in a brilliant white light and after a minute Sha're gasped for air.

Everybody was stunned by what they had witnessed but before they can ask Castle anything they here a crash and notice that Castle has collapsed.

Castle, Daniel and the newly revived Sha're Jackson are rushed to the infirmary while Samantha Carter picks up the alien device and with a nod from General Hammond follows Janet Fraiser.

In the infirmary, Daniel is placed back in his bed but he is being difficult and Janet decided to sedate him as she has two investigations to conduct and he was preventing it from happening.

Seeing that castle is in the greater of danger Janet starts with his while Sha're is guarded by Teal'c and some airmen while the nurses conduct blood tests of Sha're and MRI scans.

General Hammond and Captain Carter then enter the infirmary as Janet says, "It appears that Colonel Castle has suffered severe electrolytes depletion.

I can only guess that that devise that captain Carter has is some kind of healing device.

I'll have a full report once Colonel Castle is stabilised and all the tests have come in on him and Sha're Jackson."

An hour later, Doctor Janet Fraiser was meeting with General Hammond, Colonel O'Neill and Captain Carter.

Seeing the look of concern on her friend face and knowing that she had been secretly seeing Castle for a few months she begins, "Colonel Castle has stabilised I would suggest that he be kept in the infirmary overnight and be placed on medical leave for a week until he is back to normal.

Cassie and I will pick up Alexis Castle and look after her tonight.

Janet could see her friend relax and knew she was gong to have another visitor tonight.

I can only speculate on what caused Colonel Castle's collapse but that alien device is most likely the obvious cause.

It is obviously a healing device of some kind and better than a Goa'uld Sarcophagus.

Why it had such an effect on Colonel Castle is only speculation.

It could be that he wasn't trained to use it correctly, the fact that Sha're had been dead several hours when it was used or many other factors that we just don't know.

I would suggest we test this device in a more clinical way starting with cuts and other injuries.

But this devise will be a godsend to this command if it is used properly.

Now as for Sha're Jackson the last thing she remembers is being shot by Teal'c and saying goodbye to her husband.

The tests I have run on her show no presence of a Goa'uld parasite but she still retains the naquadah in her blood.

It is possible that she might retain some or all of the Goa'uld's knowledge but that is still to be determined.

Once thing I will mention is that the alien healing devise cured all of Sha're's injuries and ailments she has suffered over her life.

She is in essence in perfect health.

As to is Daniel Jackson as he was holding Sha're when the device was used.

My tests on Daniel show that even his eyesight is perfect and he no longer needs his glasses.

There is one further issue about Colonel Castle when I noticed the differences in Daniel and Sha're Jackson I ran further tests on him.

He too is in perfect health but he appears to have de-aged by a least a decade maybe more.

Brain scans shows that he is now using more of his brain's capability then he was before hand and it appears to be having no effect on him.

It is yet to be determined if the changes in Colonel Castle are permanent but I suspect that they might be as not only has his boded appeared to de-age but also it is in a state of peak physical fitness.

I would suggest that Colonel Castle undergo regular physical examinations to determine if these changes are permanent and if any other changes have occurred."

General Hammond looked at Doctor Fraiser and said, "Agreed Doctor, when will we be able to debrief Colonel Castle.

According to Captain Carter this devise was only brought in by SG-11 last week and she hadn't even shown it to Colonel Castle.

So the question is how did he know we had it in the first place?"

Doctor Fraiser replied, "First thing tomorrow morning general, I would like to keep Colonel Castle under observation overnight just to be on the safe side.

On a side note General we might want to test Alexis Castle and Martha Rodgers to see if they have strong Ancient Activation genes and compare it their results to Colonel Castle."

General Hammond then said, "Very well Doctor Fraiser.

Until tomorrow, dismissed people."

Back in the infirmary Daniel had come out of sedation and was getting re-acquainted with Sha're while Colonel Richard Castle was getting bored and alloyed with nurses and doctors sticking things in places that they weren't meant to go as far as he was concerned.

Castle was so self absorbed in what was being afflicted on him by the medical staff that he was totally oblivious to the fact that Samantha Carts had sat in the chair beside his bed.

He didn't become aware of her presence until he heard Sam say, "You idiot using an alien devise that hadn't even been studied yet and ending up in the infirmary.

Oh and because you will be on medical leave our date for tomorrow is off and you'll miss the surprise I had in store for you."

And then leaning over close to his ear to that nobody else could here she said, "It involved Victoria Secret stuff but you'll just have to wait for another time to inspect it first hand."

With this said Sam got to her feet and returned to her duties not seeing the devastated look on Castle's face or for that matter the smile on Janet's who had helped her choose her seduction outfit.

The next morning Castle, Daniel and Sha're Jackson were released from the infirmary and immediately escorted to the briefing room.

General Hammond immediately started questioning Castle on how he knew of the devise.

Castle replied, "General Hammond I know this sounds strange but it was almost as if the devise was singing out to me telling me that it had to be used now if Sha're was to live.

It was as if my mind was feeling sorry for Daniel Jackson and the devise replied.

This devise was used by the Ancients to cure most injuries and ailments that they couldn't cure with their own abilities.

I guess it must have limits or the fact that Daniel was still in contact with Sha're when I used it.

I still don't know what I did I just wished that Sha're was alive and well again for Daniel and then there was that flash of white light.

The next thing I remember is waking up in the infirmary with the needle nazi sticking things in places they weren't supposed to be."

Jack and Janet both smiled at this image for Janet it was the image of a naked Richard Castle and for Jack O'Neill it was the fact that it was somebody else being inflicted by Janet's tender mercies.

Samantha Carter had a different look on her face one recognised by all as it was her scientist face.

She began with General Hammond, "With this information it appears that the Ancients might have controlled much of their technology with their minds.

If Colonel Castle retains this ability over time then he and others with his level of ability might be essential for our understanding of this technology.

Further more if this technology is from one of the four great races that Colonel O'Neill told use about then the other great races might have similar levels of protection on their technology.

This makes Colonel Castle a priceless national treasure one that must be protected.

It might be best if he was given a special protection detail as we know that the NID and others would do anything to control somebody like Colonel Castle."

General Hammond replied, "I agree I'll speak to the Joint Chiefs and the president on this issue.

I suspect that Colonel Castle will be removed from any task that puts him at risk but will be kept close at hand to use and provide guidance with any technologies we recover."

The release of the Sammy Strange novel Life is Strange was a massive hit for Richard Castle and Black Pawn.

Even the joint chiefs were happy as the principle character was a brilliant sexy scientist working on recovered alien technology to save the earth and the USA served to discredit anybody trying to discover about that stargate program.

If anybody did they just had to declare them delusional and fixated on fictional novel and its sexy principle character.

The only person not happy with the Sammy Strange novel was the person it had been based on.

Samantha Carter was not a happy camper and the saying of hell hath no fury like a woman scorned was going to hit Richard Castle right were it hurts.

Richard Castle wondered where it went all wrong.

He and Samantha had just started sleeping together on a regular basis when the Sammy Strange novel was released and she went right off the deep end.

Now he wondered how to make it right and even he realised that perhaps using his own sexual fantasies and his girlfriend in a book might be a tad insensitive.

Samantha wasn't talking to him and he was sure that sex was out of the question for the indefinite future.

But at least she couldn't avoid him at work and they still had to communicate while testing all the alien artefacts that were being brought in by the SG teams and his cavalry reconnaissance units.

Much to Castle's relief one of his cavalry reconnaissance units and its attached SG team brought back the most valuable item in the short history of stargate command.

They had discovered an abandoned city that was in ruins but while exploring that discovered a vault deep underground that held an object.

When the object was brought back to stargate command Castle and Carter discovered that it was an Ancient database.

But one so old that it must have predated the use of the Ancients mental connection ability.

Samantha was so excited that she kissed Castle without even thinking about way she was still so angry with him

Castle wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth and let the kiss linger until Samantha broke it off and then he said, "I'm sorry!"

Samantha just sighed and replied, "I might have overreacted a bit but I'm proof reading the next book and if I don't like it you'll be editing it.

So what about tonight we celebrate this discovery."

This Ancient database was so old that it held technology that could be used now.

So Stargate command would spend a lot of resources just getting a translation matrix in place for the Ancient dialect it was written in.

Once this was done the technological gems that came from this Ancient Database made Stargate Command untouchable to anybody.

Senator Richard Kinsey was but the first to die in mysterious circumstances and the NID was dissolved with many of its agents being imprisoned as traitors.

But the powers behind the senator and the NID merely made themselves essential to replicating the technologies and thus would reap the monetary rewards.

Of course scientists would have to be named as the discoverors of these technological marvels and at the top of the list was one Samantha Carter.

Who had found that she now had much more time to use on pure research as her celebratory tryst with Richard Castle had consequences that neither had envisioned at the time.

One Alexis Castle was on the other hand delighted to have a younger sibling with the potential of more on the way.

When they discovered that they were going to be parents Samantha Carter and Richard Castle did the only logical thing they got married.

Janet Fraiser was the matron of honour and Cassandra Fraiser the bridesmaid.

Alexis Castle was of course the flower girl.

The wedding went off without a hitch with Mark Carter's children David and Lisa also having rolls in the wedding.

If there was one thing that soured the wedding was the discovery that Mark's wife Tracy was a fangirl and kept on bring up that Sammy Strange and Samantha Carter seemed very similar and that Sam must have been the influence in the characters development.

For her part Samantha Carter just grit her teeth and bore the comparison.

The one thing Samantha Carter refused to do was change her name to Castle's.

She had worked hard for her reputation and intended to keep it only associated with her and not her famous author husband.

The first ancient technology to come out of stargate command was the deuterium fuelled controlled fusion reactor.

The deuterium fuelled controlled fusion reactor broke the United States dependency on fossil fuels and the addition of high capacity batteries also from the stargate program killed the internal combustion engine.

The major US car manufactures that had for years fought to kill off electric cars suddenly found themselves dusting off their electric vehicles programs as the prospect of cheap electrical energy in the next few years made electric vehicles feasible.

With all these new technological marvels being developed in the USA quickly found the US trade deficit being reversed as nations that had once imported cheap goods into the USA couldn't compete with the USA requirements.

The politicians who had once cried foul over the cost of the stargate program now wanted to protect it from others.

Any prospect of international cooperation with the stargate program was now gone as the US politicians were determined to keep this bounty for them and those who voted for them.

Further more the USA could now openly develop technology that would leap them back into space.

Colonel Jack O'Neill was muttering nasty thoughts about the US Navy who had just announced they were beginning the construction of the first space cruiser which they had naturally called the Enterprise.

The demonstration of a magnetic polarity repulsion system that allowed objects even large objects like ships to be built on the earth and then cheaply launched into Earth orbit showed the rest of the world just how much more advanced the USA was in comparison to them.

With the advances of the Ancient data base providing new technical marvels daily the stargate program was redirected from research and discovery of technology to resources extraction to fuel the construction of the new technologies.

The use of unmanned drones was a cheap way to determining if a planet was occupied.

The first ones investigated were world from the ancient repository that Jack O'Neill had added to the SGC database.

They still investigated other worlds but the Goa'uld were ignored for the time being until the USA had built a large enough fleet to protect their interests.

Samantha Carter was finding it difficult to sleep and it wasn't that Castle just couldn't keep his hands off her.

She was just getting so big but Janet had assured her she was well within normal range for twins.

Sam swore that she was going to get Castle snipped but she knew that probably wouldn't work for long.

Janet's on going medical tests had shown that Castle's body repaired damage at a startling rate and there was no guarantee that anything broken on purpose wouldn't be repaired.

Janet was also investigating whether the Ancient healing device did something to the reproductive process.

Sha're Jackson had already had one child with Daniel and within months of giving birth she was pregnant again this time having twins.

Daniel as a considered husband had suggested terminating the pregnancy but Sha're would have none of it.

She was his wife and would have his children.

Sam was dreading having two infants even if Castle was going to get a nanny to help them.

She decided that perhaps she will insist that Castle use a condom if there is even a remote chance of her falling pregnant.

Sam will even suggest this course of action to Daniel, though she doesn't know what Sha're's opinion on the matter will be.

After all she is from a civilisation where a wife submits to her husband regardless of any effects on her.

Daniel might have to force the issue for Sha're's own good.

After all modern women aren't child factories unless they want to be and having a child every year of her marriage isn't her idea of a proper use of her time.

Jack O'Neill looked at the new look SG-1.

He was still in command and Teal'c was with him but he had no Daniel Jackson or Samantha Carter.

Instead he had Daniel's protégé Robert Rothman who Castle had removed a goa'uld from and brought back to life.

Then as a scientist he had some irritating canadian named Meredith Rodney McKay.

The only reason why McKay was still involved with the stargate program was the fact that if he had been kicked out he was going to spill his guts on what he knew.

And McKay knew enough to blow the cover off Stargate Command.

So the only options were to kill him or continue to use him.

See it would have been a waste to kill such a talented man it was decided to allow him to continue to work for the program.

But now after just five minutes with the man Jack was wishing the powers that be had just shot the man.

He was irritating and annoying and thought that he still had a chance with Sam Carter despite her being married and pregnant.

Not to mention the fact that he liked her because he liked dumb blondes.

If there was any way not to refer to Samantha Carter it was to call her dumb.

Perhaps he could have a friendly fire incident and rid himself and Stargate command of two irritants at the same time.

Jack would always miss Carter and Jackson but they were both department heads and wouldn't be heading off world unless they found something truly spectacular.

President George W Bush was concerned.

The Russian ambassador had insisted on a private meeting without any listening devices present.

That automatically put up his defences.

But what the Russian ambassador told him backed him and the United States into a corner.

Not only did they have a stargate but they also had the DHD as well and could override the US stargate.

Worse they knew that the USA had destroyed their foxtrot class submarine.

The Russian government was giving the United States of America an ultimatum.

Either they share everything that comes out of the stargate program with Russia at no cost or the Russian federation will expose the USA in front of the world.

President Bush realised that he had no real choice if he didn't give into the Russian blackmail for that was what the threat was then he would most likely face impeachment and the USA would be attacked by everybody.

And the Russians would look like angels and would use their stargate to get everything they want from the rest of the world.

As the gambler said you had to know when to hold them and when to fold them.

But he did have one ace up his sleave and George W Bush played it now.

The USA would agree to the Russian demands but only if the Russians turned the DHD over to the USA.

The Russian ambassador countered that by saying without the DHD there might not be a way to activate the stargate if the US one was in use.

But then he matched Bush by saying that the Russian government had anticipated something like this and would agree but there was an additional price.

For the DHD the US government was to exchange the second space cruiser that had only just been completed.

Russian officers and crew could arrive within a couple of days to take possession of the vessel should the president agree.

Knowing he was beat George W Bush conceded defeat but only on the condition that the DHD accompany the crew for the vessels that was to have been the USSS Roosevelt.

The announcement that the Russians were being given the second United States space cruiser caused an out roar.

Further more it fuelled the conspiracy theories as to where all the new technologies had come from and that the Russians had somehow blackmailed the US government.

George W Bush thought that he could weather the storm of protests but he didn't take into account the corruption in the Russian government.

Much to the Russian governments chagrin somebody leaked video footage of the stargate in operation and this blew the top off the whole secret.

Even with the international protests rolling in the USA and Russia continued with their agreement on the space cruiser as the USA knew that with the DHD and a stargate it could still call the shots even if they had to share the spoils.

With the DHD in its possession the USA publicly disclosed the stargate program and the benefits it had brought.

What they didn't mention were the enemies that it had created.

The Bush administration tried to blame the death of Ra and the whole Goa'uld war on the Clinton administration.

This didn't appease the electorate and the member of the US congress and Senate fearing for their own positions vote to impeach George W Bush and removed him from office.

This left Richard (Dick) Cheney as president of the United States as everybody knew the office of Vice president wasn't worth a bucket of warm spit.

After all if Dan Quayle could be vice president then that didn't say much for Dick Cheney.

If Quayle could be a successful in this position then so too could a trained animal.

President Dick Cheney would opened that stargate program to the entire world as long as those who partook the program paid their own way.

But even with sharing the program and all its technology he didn't win a second term as the US public wasn't that forgiving or forgetful.

They did however forgive the members of stargate command who were after all only following orders.

Jack O'Neill found himself receiving the Medal of Honor for his actions against Ra and the Other Goa'uld.

Daniel and Sha're Jackson both received the Medal of Freedom with Daniel also receiving the rightful recognition of having been right about the pyramids being landing platforms of alien space ships.

Daniel's most vocal detractors found that they lost their jobs and if they had it tenure as embarrassed universities tried to cut their losses while trying to get the Jackson's on their books as tenured educators.

It didn't matter to them that Sha're could barely read or write her knowledge of ancient Egyptian customers and culture was worth their weight in gold.

Samantha Carter got the plaudits she deserved and continued her career with stargate command though she never lived down being the inspiration for Sammy Strange.

Richard Castle continued to write the Sammy Strange saga and work at stargate command using his unique abilities.


End file.
